


flex

by godsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsung/pseuds/godsung
Summary: bang chan: hey no, it’s okay minho don’t worry about it.bang chan: it was a cute photokim woojin: yeah, not complaining either."what the fuck? what the actual fuck?"





	flex

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with the fic i just thought it would fit. also, this spiralled really far down from what i originally planned, but i still hope you guys like it?

"shit," minho curses as he stares at what he just sent chan and woojin.

why has technology advanced so much, and yet it's still not possible for a dumbass like minho to delete a message he's sent so that the receivers won't be able to see it? why is minho so careless that he managed to send his fucking nudes instead of the project guidelines? to bang chan and kim woojin of all people, his groupmates and the two boys he's been crushing on the whole semester who are also boyfriends.

minho quickly sends a follow-up, “oh shit haha sorry! wrong send,” and sends the actual photos he was supposed to give them. he prays to god that chan and woojin decide to just brush it off and never speak about it again. minho stares at his phone with dread when he notices that both of them have seen his messages, but neither are typing. he decides to wait, but he’s losing his fucking mind because it takes almost ten fucking minutes for woojin to finally type a reply.

**kim woojin**   
_ that’s unfortunate. _

**bang chan**   
_ babe, no. _

**lee minho**   
_ haha yeah sorry you guys had to see that. just erase it from your brains please, and thank you.  _ _  
_ _ also, how do we divide the parts for the project? _

his mind lingers on woojin’s reply. unfortunate? what the hell does that even mean? he tries not to dwell on it, but it seems that the universe is enjoying fucking him over today.

**bang chan**   
_ hey no, it’s okay minho don’t worry about it.  _ _  
_ _ it was a cute photo. _

**kim woojin**   
_ yeah, not complaining either.  _

“what the fuck? what the actual  _ fuck _ ?” minho whispers to himself as he drops his phone. it bounces on his bed and thankfully, doesn't fall to the floor, but minho is more occupied by his mind imploding, trying to process and figure out what was happening. he feels his pulse raise at the thought of chan and woojin liking his nudes, but that wouldn't make sense, would it? perhaps this was their way of trying to make minho feel better about his mistake. it  _ was _  pretty embarrassing. he appreciates the gesture somehow. god, he's fucking  _ whipped. _

**lee minho** **  
** _ thanks ig? _

the subject of their messages drifts to the discussion of their project; chan decides it's better if they did their parts and meet up to go over everything and compile it together. woojin and minho don't protest and they set the date, time, and place for the meet-up:  _ chan and woojin's dorm, friday next week, 5pm.  _

minho thanks his lucky stars, maybe the universe does still love him.

-

"babe, he was wearing  _ cat ears _ ."

"i  _ know _ , woojin. i saw it, too."

"his dick was so cute, chan. i wanna kiss it, chan.  _ chan _ ."

chan stops typing and looks up from his laptop. woojin was lying on their bed, phone in his hand as he stared at the ceiling. he gets up and saunters over, climbing over his boyfriend and pressing their lips together. woojin kisses back, hands finding their place on his hips as chan's tongue slips inside his mouth. briefly, he thinks about how kissing minho would be like. would the younger boy take the lead, or would he be pliant enough to allow either of them to take control? the thought makes his skin tingle.

he breaks the kiss with a gasp when he feels chan roll his hips, his ass moving over woojin's growing erection. the look on chan's face makes him wonder if he's been thinking of the same thing. as if reading woojin's mind, chan speaks up, still grinding on his dick. "i want him so bad, wooj. god, the things i wanna do to him." he pushes his ass down hard and woojin moans, hips bucking up.

"why don't you show me?" woojin says breathlessly, smirking when chan doesn't even waste a second, practically tearing their clothes off.

-

“you guys have a dog?” minho asks, pointing to the collar and leash hanging on the coat rack in woojin and chan’s apartment. it’s a small two bedroom unit, pretty and fitting for its two occupants.

minho misses the way chan’s cheeks turn crimson and the way woojin’s lips curve into a sly smile as he answers, “yeah, but he’s not here today.”

woojin doesn’t elaborate, and minho decides not to press any further, only nodding and taking a seat on their couch. he moves to the floor when he notices that the couple’s loveseat won’t be able to fit all three of them. chan and woojin sit on the couch, the former setting his laptop on the coffee table. Chan holds out his palm in front of minho, who blinks at the hand a few times before placing his own over chan’s. a few seconds pass and both chan and woojin are laughing softly and cooing.

“oh, you’re so adorable. i meant your flashdrive, sweetheart.” minho’s face burns with shame as he scrambles to fish out his flashdrive from his backpack. he pushes it onto chan’s still awaiting palm and clenches his fists over his thighs, head hanging shyly. 

again, he doesn’t see chan squeeze woojin’s thigh, the two older boys exchanging knowing glances. 

The moment is forgotten after some minutes. chan goes over their works, suggesting items to edit or expound on. minho and woojin listen attentively, but the youngest is still flustered. chan and woojin are absolute darlings for not poking fun at him for his recent displays of stupidity but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s embarrassed himself in front of them  _ twice _ now. 

“-nho? minho.”

“huh? sorry, what were you saying?” minho sheepishly looks at chan in apology, and chan’s expression shifts from concern to endearment, but that can’t be right. 

“he was asking if you wanted to stay over so we could finish this together, honey,” woojin supplies for him.  _ honey.  _ minho’s mind mulls over the pet name. chan had called him sweetheart earlier. fuck, this shouldn’t affect minho as much as it does. 

“oh, no. i wouldn’t want to be a bother. i could just send the file-“

“stay.” chan’s voice is firm, and minho can’t find it in himself to argue. “you won’t be a bother, we promise.”

an hour later, as they fall into comfortable silence with only the soft  _ tap tap tap _ of their fingers on their keyboards, minho really doesn’t feel like a bother, instead he feels a lot like an intruder. 

He subtly eyes the couple from his spot on the floor, pausing from typing and editing. woojin is leaning against chan’s side, chan’s arm around his waist as the latter moves his mouse with his other hand to work on their presentation. his heart flutters at the sight and his whole body aches with longing, yelling  _ me, too! me, too! i want to be a part of that, too! _

he shakes away the dumb thought , forcing himself to get back to his task. minho now wants nothing more than to finish this damned project and never speak to either of them again. if he stays any longer, if he spends more time with them, he fears he’ll be at his wit’s end. 

however he doesn’t protest when woojin makes him stay for dinner well after they’ve finished their project, he doesn’t even say anything when chan asks him to help with the dishes while woojin sorts out the guest room for him to sleep in. minho knows it’s stupid, that he shouldve bolted out the door the second he completed his work, but no. he just had to be weak to the way woojin whines, and the dimples on chan’s cheeks when he gives in. 

“i’m sorry,” minho mumbles to chan while they wash the dishes. he isn’t sure what for, but he just felt like he needed to say it. chan waves him off with a chuckle. 

“why? for staying over? we asked you to, minho. stop worrying about it. you’re always welcome here.” 

when minho doesn’t answer, chan stops rinsing out the suds from the plates minho was washing and adds, “i mean it, minho. we wanted you to stay.” 

he has no idea what those words imply, but he does know that chan is looking at him, but minho can’t look back at him. he thinks he hears the older man sigh, then he feels a hand slide to his waist, maneuvering him so that minho is facing him. minho’s mind just about short-circuits, and so many questions flood his thoughts. what is chan doing? what is he trying to say? should he push chan’s hand away? is minho reading too much into chan’s words and actions? 

he panics when he steals a glance up at chan’s face and sees how the older’s eyes were seemingly on his lips. he flinches when chan squeezes his waist, leaning in. minho wants to scream  _ no! this isn’t right! your boyfriend is literally in the next room- _

but then he feels chan’s lips on his, and his brain stops working. his eyes flutter shut as he kisses back and his arms immediately shoot up to wrap around chan’s neck when the older’s own arms circle his waist, holding minho closer to him. 

“hey- woah.” minho’s eyes fly open and he pushes chan away, wiping his lips. he wants to stab himself from the shame as woojin steps into the kitchen and stops right in front of him, expression unreadable. he braces himself for the anger and thinks of how he can explain the situation to woojin, but then the boy crosses his arms and turns glares at chan, but his eyes hold a playful twinkle in them. 

“i thought we agreed that i get to kiss him first,” he complains. chan shrugs unapologetically, which makes woojin pout.  _ fuck, thats’s cute. _ minho realizes he’s dumbly staring when woojin turns to look at him this time.

“minho,” woojin calls, voice soft. “can i kiss you, too?”

minho manages half a nod before woojin’s pressing him against the kitchen sink, lips slotting over his own. the two kiss differently, he observes. chan is more calculated, careful even. woojin just  _ does _ ; he kisses like he needs it to breathe. 

minho decides he likes both, and that he wants  _ more.  _

his breath hitches when chan moves closer again, this time pressing featherlight kisses on his jaw and neck. minho lets his palms rest on woojin’s chest, opening his mouth to let woojin lick inside and deepen the kiss. his cock twitches and he feels himself start to get hard when chan sucks on the skin by his collarbone. 

chan places his hands on his soft tummy, and slides it up to his chest, rubbing his nipples slightly. he shivers at the touch, lips stubbornly never leaving woojin’s even as he starts to let out moans. 

harsh realization hits minho when woojin slips his thigh in between his. he breaks away from them both and feels tears well up in his eyes. chan and woojin look at him with so much concern and confusion that it almost hurts, and he’s briefly tempted to apologize and move back in. he almost says  _ no, i’m sorry. please keep touching me _ , but he knows what they did, knows it’s wrong. 

“minho?” chan’s voice is levelled, but filled with so much affection that minho can no longer stop himself from crying. 

“is- is this a sex thing?” he stutters through his tears. “because, if it is, i-i can’t do this.” he forces himself to look at them. “it’s not just a sex thing for me.”

he watches as chan and woojin share a look, before they’re both enveloping him into a hug. 

“it’s not just a sex thing for us, either, sweetheart,” woojin softly tells him, patting his back as they try to calm him down. 

“we want every part of you, minho, not just your body. we like you, like, a lot.” 

“shut up,” he says, but there’s no bite behind his words at all. “that’s so cheesy.”

“so, do you want this?” chan continues, gesturing vaguely to the three of them. “us?”

“of course i do, dummy. i love both of you.” he giggles when chan hugs him again, this time tighter, nuzzling the crook of his neck. woojin chuckles at them, squeezing minho’s waist and kissing his cheek. it tickles and sends sparks throught his whole body, and he’s reminded of his half-hard cock pushing slightly against his jeans. 

from the way chan is starting to nip and lick at his neck and the way woojin is pressing wet kisses on the unattended side of his neck to his collarbone, their bodies moving slightly against minho’s, he knows they’re the same. 

“i know i said i didn’t want this to be a sex thing,” minho finds it hard to speak from the amount of stimulation he’s getting from both of them, but he fights to continue, “but if i don’t get fucked tonight  i’m going to break up with both of you.”

“oh? do tell, how do you want us?” chan asks teasingly, cupping minho’s growing erection. the boy sucks in a stuttered breath, pushing his hips into chan’s palm.

“i want- fuck,” he moans when woojin’s hand slides down to give his ass a hard squeeze. “i want channie hyung to use my mouth, while woojinnie hyung fucks me. please.”

“whatever you want, angel,” woojin says into his ear and he almost cums at the sound of his voice. “chan, bed. now.”

“got it.” minho doesn’t even have time to think before chan is throwing him over his shoulder and walking towards their bedroom. 

“holy shit,” he breathes. woojin grins at him.

“holy shit is absolutely correct.”

they reach the bedroom and chan half tosses him to their bed. minho would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. he knows that chan is  _ strong  _ but seeing it, experiencing it is widely different from just knowing. 

he stares at chan as he pulls his shirt off him, along with the rest of his clothes, muscles flexing. minho gasps when chan climbs on the bed, a sly smirk on his features. he quickly discards his own sweater, blushing hard because he knows chan is looking at his body. he lets the clothing fall to the floor and chan hooks a finger through the belt loops of his jeans and tugs. 

“this goes, too.” minho obeys without hesitance it’s a little pathetic, but he doesn’t give a damn. 

it’s when he’s completely naked that he notices that woojin had  _ just _ entered the bedroom. 

“where did you go?” it comes out as a whine somehow, and minho bites his lip in embarrassment. 

woojin chuckles, “just went to get this.” 

minho’s gaze follows woojin’s raised arm, a familiar collar and leash in his hand. he blinks, confused. when it sinks in, he exclaims, “you guys  _ don’t  _ have a dog!”

“oh, we do.” woojin’s eyes are dark. “and now, he’s your little puppy as well.” 

minho is about to ask,  _ then where the fuck is the dog _ when woojin tilts his head towards a now reddening chan. 

“isn’t that right, chan? will you be a good doggie for our minho, too?” 

“yes, sir.”

fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.  _ minho cums on the spot, the intensity of it wracking through his whole body. woojin and chan don’t miss it, because he’s visibly shaking and staring at them with wide eyes. jesus christ, he really is pathetic. 

the lust in woojin’s and chan’s face is evident and minho can he see the way their cocks jump against their stomachs, eyes on his body. he feels a tad bit smug learning they’re as turned on as he is, if not more. 

“couldn’t even wait for us. how mean, minho,” woojin feigns hurt, pouting. “now where were we? ah, yes.”

he pats chan’s ass, “go on, puppy. you know what to do,  don’t you?”

chan quickly nods and grabs the lube and condoms from the bedside table. he gets on the bed between minho’s legs and looks down at him expectantly, placing a hand on his inner thigh, pushing it a bit, spreading minho’s legs more. 

“can i?” 

“fuck yeah.”

chan snorts, squirting lube over his fingers and rubbing them together. he then wraps a hand around minho’s dick, the other pressing against minho’s entrance. minho does his best to relax to let chan slip a finger in, breathing starting to get heavy. he shifts a bit to look at woojin, who has seated himself by the edge of the bed, lazily fisting his cock while he watches chan and minho. 

by the time chan has three fingers in, minho is panting and shaking. he pumps his fingers steadily, the hand on minho’s dick moving at the same pace. chan pushes on minho’s prostate every few thrusts, seemingly enjoying how minho jolts and whimpers. 

“channie hyung-” minho pleads. “puppy, i’m gonna-”

then, everything stops. chans slips his fingers out of minho’s hole and his hand leaves his cock. he aches; he’d wanted to cum. he feels a whine on his throat but stops himself when woojin replaces chan between his legs. 

“hi,” he grins, and he knows how hot he must look right now, because woojin sucks in a breath.

“hey,” he says as he leans down to kiss him. 

minho moans against woojin’s lips as the older lines his cock along his entrance and pushes inside slowly. tears prick and threaten to fall from his eyes, half from the pain and pleasure that set his whole body ablaze and half from the realization of how much and how long he’s wanted this.

woojin starts to thrust shallowly, but minho wants to  _ feel  _ this, wants to etch the memory onto his mind and body. he whines, tears now sliding down his cheeks. woojin kisses his lips again and then his cheeks, licking the tears away.

“woojin, please,” minho sobs. woojin doesn’t need to be told anything else. he thrusts deeper, pace quickly turning into one less forgiving. he groans when minho clenches around him, his small hands grabbing onto woojin’s biceps, moaning uncontrollably. 

“channie,” he calls to where the boy has been sitting and waiting patiently beside minho. woojin has to fight back a fond laugh when he sees chan’s cock, red and leaking. “i believe minho wanted you to use his mouth, why don’t you get on with that, baby?”

chan doesn’t hesitate to obey, shuffling closer to minho, who turns his head to him and opens his mouth. he slides past minho’s lips, hips stuttering when minho immediately starts to suck on his dick. he thrusts frantically, fingers carding through minho’s hair. 

minho moans around chan’s cock and does his best not to choke, but it proves to be a challenge since woojin is now pounding into him, hands gripping his hips tightly. the angle is absolutely delicious and snakes a hand down to his cock to jerk himself off but woojin swats his hand away.

“you either come untouched or not at all, kitten,” woojin warns.

minho whines, mouth still full of chan’s cock, but obeys. he instead grips the sheets, and drowns in the pleasure. chan is still thrusting unevenly, fingers curled tight in his hair. he’s moaning and grunting and minho tries to hollow his mouth to make chan feel even better. it results to the older man gasping, thrusting deep into minho’s mouth and coming down his throat. minho almost chokes, but he slowly breathes through his nose and swallows chan’s release. chan pulls out and moves to kiss him, licking the trail of drool from the side of his mouth in the process.

“you did so well, chan,” woojin says through groans, hips still pistoning into minho. “now what do you say, kitten? puppy did as you told.”

“thank you, puppy,” minho immediately replies, voice sounding a little hoarse. chan seems to preen at the words and he dives back in to kiss minho again. 

minho can feel himself getting closer to cumming and he can barely stop himself when he does, whimpering into chan’s mouth. woojin doesn’t slow down. he leans over minho’s body, lips attaching to his shoulder as he chases his own orgasm. minho holds back a scream when woojin bites down on his shoulder as he fucks in particularly hard, spilling into the condom. 

it’s well after woojin has pulled out, after he and chan have cleaned up, minho’s spent frame still lying on the bed, that the thought registers to him. 

“you called me kitten,” minho mumbles sleepily into woojin’s chest when he and chan lay down on either side of him. a moment of silence follows before woojin answers.

“did you not like that?” he asks slowly. minho shakes his head.

“no, i- i loved it. a lot,” he admits. he feels chan squeeze his hand from where its joined on his side.

“do you want to be our kitten, minho?” it’s chan who asks this time, and he pretends to think about it, humming softly and lips jutting out in feign thoughtfulness. woojin snorts and kisses his protruding lips, causing minho to giggle. he nods as chan kisses his nape. 

“wear the cat ears next time,” chan slurs, snuggling closer and drifting off to sleep. minho tenses, and he sees how woojin is holding back laughter because of his reaction. 

he taunts defiantly, “oh, i’ll wear more that just the cat ears next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked that???
> 
> yell at me on twt: sungiesbaby or on cc: babysungs


End file.
